


These Boots Are Made for... Something

by writemydreams



Series: Business and Pleasure [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, CEO Tim Drake, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, Denial of Feelings, M/M, Negotiations, Nipple Play, Older Man/Younger Man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:20:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28534323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writemydreams/pseuds/writemydreams
Summary: After hours of being undercover in a dress and Wonder Woman boots, all Tim wants is to relax in his apartment. Shower, wear his coziest pajamas, put on slippers, and work on a mission report. The appearance of Ra's al Ghul in his apartment quickly has him changing his plans.As much as Tim knows he shouldn't be having sex with Ra's, he can't stop himself from loving it either.
Relationships: Tim Drake/Ra's al Ghul
Series: Business and Pleasure [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2110092
Comments: 12
Kudos: 115





	These Boots Are Made for... Something

**Author's Note:**

> This fic came about for three reasons: 1) I love planning outfits for Tim 2) I wanted to write more Ra'sTim 3) While two pages into this, I had a dream about Ra's and Tim. Tim was wearing a black goth dress (Killstar!) with Gal Gadot's Wonder Woman's boots on. 
> 
> Naturally, I had to recreate my dream. I just updated the boots to fit more with Tim's dress. 
> 
> And the title came about as a play on "These Boots Are Made for Walking"

“Here you are, Miss,” the taxi driver says as he parks in front of Tim’s apartment. “That’ll be $30.”

Tim hands him a $100 bill. “Keep the change, Selim. You saved my feet tonight.”

Selim beams. “Thank you. Have a good night, Miss. Put on some comfortable slippers. That’s what my wife does after a day in heels.” 

“I’ll do that.” Tim exits the taxi and hobbles to the door. Wearing Wonder Woman boots with a goth style dress has been a terrible idea. His feet ache from _hours_ in heels. How people can wear shoes like this on a regular basis is beyond him. He has newfound respect for Catwoman. She runs around Gotham in high heels without a care in the world. Does she ever go home and ice her ankles? Put on plush slippers? Or is she so used to heels by now that they don’t bother her? He’ll ask her for tips the next time he encounters her.

Uncomfortable shoes aside, his Alina Ross identity has served him well tonight. She met Marla Rosenbaum, the leader of the Pink Devils, at Sunspot. The club’s been a known hangout for the gang. Marla took one look at the boots, decided she liked them, and asked Alina to dance with her. A couple drinks and dances later, Alina further impressed Marla by scaring off a man who hadn’t been willing to take no for an answer. 

Tomorrow night, Alina will attend a private party with the Pink Devils. If all goes well, he’ll get the last pieces of intel he needs to bust their entire operation. One more night in these boots and then they can disappear into his closet. Have the same fate as the black and red stilettos he sprained his ankle in. 

Tim pauses in front of his door to massage his sore calves. He needs to practice wearing heels more often. Clearly, he’s not as good in them as he thought. At least he’s almost home to a shower, cozy pajamas, and slippers. Then he’ll work on a mission report. Tim takes his keys out of his constellation print clutch (black and gold to match the theme of his outfit and makeup) and unlocks the door. “Fuck these shoes!” He stomps inside, closing and locking the door behind him. “I don’t know _how_ Wonder Woman runs in heels.” He bends over to yank them off, pausing as the tea kettle starts to whistle. “Dick?” He raises his head. Sometimes Dick lets himself into Tim’s apartment to chat over tea or dinner. The kitchen isn’t visible from the entryway of the apartment, but he can see the light is on.

Tim opens the coat closet as quietly as possible to take out his bo staff. He grips it tightly, sore feet forgotten in the wake of a potential intruder as he approaches the kitchen. Tim turns the corner. He stops at the sight of the familiar figure standing before the stove. “Ra’s al Ghul.” Tim sets the bo staff against the wall. “To what do I owe the pleasure?”

Ra’s turns to face him. He’s foregone his customary outfit of green cape, white dress shirt, black trousers, and a red sash to wear a beige, tweed suit that wouldn’t look out of place on a professor. He raises an eyebrow as he takes in Tim’s disguise. Curly blonde wig, black dress, and then the boots. “You look enchanting, Detective. I would’ve dressed you in green and gold though.” He eyes Tim’s choker. It’s a simple velvet band with a red rose pinned to it. “And provided you with better jewelry.”

Tim contemplates staying on his feet. The wedges do give him an extra three inches of height - along with severe discomfort. Ah, to hell with it. He’d rather sit. Rolling his eyes, Tim takes a seat at the table and stretches out his legs. “I pinned my voice modulator to the back of the rose.” He unclasps the choker so he can speak in his normal voice. “You never answered me. Why are you here?”

“I wished to speak with you.” Ra’s opens one of the cupboards to take out the tea set he purchased. Ra’s has deemed Tim’s collection of _Star Trek_ and _Star Wars_ mugs beneath him. Snob. Who wouldn’t want to drink out of a Spock or a Darth Vader mug? 

“I have a phone,” Tim reminds him. So much for his shower and pajamas plan. He’ll have to deal with Ra’s first. As always, he reminds himself that if Ra’s is here then he isn’t scheming world domination, genocide, or someone’s murder.

“I’m aware. Do you have a preference for your tea?” Ra’s has also located his collection of bagged and loose leaf tea. No surprise since he’s the one who provides half the contents of his fridge and pantry. Ra’s springs a visit upon him, examines his food supply, and sends his ninjas out to do Tim’s shopping. 

Tim pulls off his wig, draping it over his chair. “Chai.” He fluffs up his hair from where it’s been plastered under a wig cap for hours. 

Ra’s sets a saucer and tea cup in front of him. He fills the cup and adds the tea bag. “I presume you had an undercover investigation tonight?” 

Tim glances down at his dress. “Mm. Tomorrow too. There’s an all female gang I’m investigating. They call themselves the Pink Devils.” He reaches for his cup, pausing when Ra’s catches his hand to examine his painted nails. Black with gold crackles to match his color scheme. “Yes, I painted my nails too.” 

Ra’s kisses his hand. “I would take great delight in providing you with feminine clothing more suited to your beauty.”

“I’m perfectly capable of buying my own clothing.” Tim bounces the tea bag in his cup. “So,” he prompts. “You broke into my apartment to talk to me? About what?”

“I didn’t break in,” Ra’s says calmly. “I copied your key while you slept.”

Tim nearly chokes on the chai. “That’s… so romantic,” he deadpans.

Ra’s rewards him with a charming smile. “If romance is what you desire, Detective, you only have to accept my proposal.”

Tim shakes his head. “I’m not seventeen anymore. Gotham is my home, Ra’s. I’ve spent the last five years as CEO of Wayne Enterprises. I’ve worked hard to excel in my position, get my business degrees, make contacts, and improve this city. I can’t abandon that to come away with you.” He can’t give this up for a man he should absolutely _not_ be having sex with. Every time Ra’s comes to him, Tim battles himself. He should be having Ra’s arrested instead of getting in bed with him. 

“Does my grandson still seek to overthrow you as CEO?” Ra’s asks.

Ugh, there’s a sore spot. Teenage hormones have only made Damian more obnoxious. At least he stopped trying to murder Tim outright or cause a convenient “accident”, but they still don’t get along well. “We actually had a conversation about that last week. He told me once he turned seventeen he’d take over like I did. I laughed at him. Told him he can’t be Batman _and_ CEO, that he’d have to choose one. I also told him he’d drive Wayne Enterprises into the ground since he has no social or business skills to speak of. Bruce tried to intervene, but I told him to fuck off and let me speak.”

Sometimes when Ra’s smiles, he reminds Tim of the Cheshire Cat. Now is one of those cases. “Did you? Most impressive. And you are correct. Damian would be an utter failure in the business world. Failure is something he cannot abide.”

Tim takes another drink. “Exactly. I told him to stick to being Batman since I wouldn’t give up my position without a lengthy and public legal battle.” 

“Excellent,” Ra’s praises him.

Tim smiles wryly. “Thanks. Look, if you want to have tea and gossip about family, you can sit here for a few minutes while I shower and put on something comfortable.” He starts to rise only for Ra’s to catch his arm and guide him back into his seat.

“I’ll be spending the next two to three nights in Gotham to attend a conference about environmental issues.”

Tim frowns. “At the Quaker Street Hotel?”

“Precisely.”

“Well, I’ll be there too. I’m giving talks at noon and 3 PM tomorrow then 11 AM and 2 PM the next day.” Tim gives Ra’s a pointed look. “But you already know that, don’t you?”

Ra’s smiles. “I have your schedule for the conference memorized.”

Tim can feel a headache starting to come on. “Quit stalking me.”

“The schedule is public information, dear Timothy.” Ra’s reaches across the table to take Tim’s hand. “You are familiar with Simon Stagg of Stagg Industries I presume?”

Tim grimaces. “Yes, and I hate him as much as he hates me. He’s an old fossil with a history of unethical work practices, failure to comply with environmental laws, and…” he trails off. “Ra’s. You didn’t murder him, did you? Stagg is an asshole, but I don’t want the man dead!” 

“His life hangs in your hands,” Ra’s replies. 

Tim scowls. “Is this the part where I invite you to bed and you change your mind about killing someone because you got to bone me?” In a way, that’s how this strange relationship of theirs began when he was nineteen. It’d taken Ra’s a good couple of years to get over Tim’s destruction of his network.

“Stagg is attending the conference tomorrow,” Ra’s says. “If you can convince him to cease his company’s deep sea oil drilling, he will live.”

Tim grips the edge of the table. “How much time do I have?” Stagg is unlikely to listen to Tim. He might have to contact Aquaman. Have him intervene. Surely even Stagg would bow down to the King of Atlantis’s will. 

“Three days. Four if you… persuade me.”

Tim mentally rewrites his schedule. The shower and mission report will have to wait until he’s entertained Ra’s. His weekend has become busier than he planned. On top of the conference, his meeting with the Pink Dragons, and dealing with Ra’s, he now has to add saving Simon Stagg to his list. Tim rises from his chair. He smooths down his skirt as he walks over to Ra’s. He swings one leg over his lap and settles astride him. Slowly, Tim slides his hands up Ra’s’ chest to wrap around his neck. He leans in, pausing when their lips are almost touching. “Five.” He draws back, giving Ra’s a challenging look. “Stagg’s stubborn as a mule.”

Ra’s considers the offer as his hands slowly slide up and down Tim’s sides. “Keep these boots on, Detective, and we have a bargain.”

Tim blinks, glancing down. “...You want to fuck me while I’m wearing a goth version of Wonder Woman’s boots?” He’s worn boots during sex before. Namely when Kon or Ra’s (the only men he has regular sex with) have been too impatient to get him entirely out of the Red Robin suit. This is the first time he’ll be wearing feminine shoes during sex. The prospect has him blushing.

“Yes. They enhance your legs so beautifully.” Ra’s squeezes his ass then caresses down his thighs to the top of the boots. “Wrap your legs around me.”

Tim obeys. Ra’s holds his thighs to support him as he walks them to Tim’s bedroom, the tea forgotten on the table. “I’m disappointed I have never seen you in a dress before. Is this a recent development?”

Tim pulls Ra’s’ tie loose, tossing it aside. “I’ve been, er, going undercover as a girl since I was sixteen. I had to impersonate a medical student for a case. Bruce said I looked too young to pass myself off as a male student. So I put on scrubs and a wig and pretended to be a girl named Caroline Hill.” 

“Is this dress and Caroline Hill’s scrubs the extent of your undercover wardrobe?”

Tim laughs. “Not even close. I keep my business suits, shoes, and regular clothes in the main closet. The shoe rack spins to reveal my second closet. I’m surprised you haven’t found it yet. That’s where I keep my Red Robin equipment and disguises.” 

Ra’s claims a kiss before setting him down inside the walk-in closet. It’s far too large for just one person, hence the installation of a second closet. “Show me.”

Tim flips on the light. “It’s right here.” He hits the button concealed behind a pair of red loafers. The wall spins to reveal his secrets. One half is devoted to Red Robin. His five suits (he learned the importance of spares after how smelly they can get) are hanging up alongside a rack of bo staves, birdarangs, smoke bombs, and other equipment he needs for patrol. The second half sports dresses, skirts, blouses, wigs, shoes, and a couple cloth boxes containing tights and undergarments. Tim rubs the back of his neck, starting to feel uncomfortable with Ra’s looking over his collection. “I, uh, learned that being a girl makes a useful disguise.”

“You make an enchanting girl.” Ra’s draws him back into his arms. He kisses Tim again and moves his hands up under Tim’s skirt. No doubt to feel what’s under it. Pervert. At least Tim doesn’t have to stand all the way up on tiptoe to kiss him now. Ra’s licks into Tim’s mouth as he squeezes his ass. 

Tim can feel his pulse quickening. Only a thin layer of fabric separates Ra’s’ hands from his skin. He pops out the buttons of his blazer and starts working on the vest, suddenly eager to see and touch his chest. Their tongues tangle as Ra’s hooks his thumbs beneath the shorts. He pulls them down Tim’s hips, letting them fall down his thighs. Tim steps out of them. A blush heats his cheeks now that he’s just wearing the dress and boots.

“Beautiful,” Ra’s praises. He shrugs out of his blazer and vest then lifts Tim into his arms again. Tim turns off the light before he’s carried back into the bedroom proper. Ra’s climbs onto the bed with Tim in his lap. “I see you haven’t gotten rid of that atrocious Death Star lamp yet.”

Tim glowers at him. “I love that lamp!” It’s touch activated, so he taps it on. Fumbling in the dark is for quickies and awkward teenagers. Tim won’t admit this to anyone, but he likes seeing Ra’s come undone. Even though he shouldn’t. It makes him feel powerful to know he has this effect on such a deadly man. 

“I’m aware,” Ra’s deadpans. “The candles-”

“Shut up and kiss me.” Tim tangles his fingers in Ra’s’ hair and yanks his mouth to his. He can try to pretend he’s only having sex with Ra’s to earn the extra days to convince Simon Stagg. What a lie. Having sex with Ra’s is wrong and shouldn’t be enjoyed, but Tim does. Oh how he does. Ra’s has made pleasuring him an art form that no other man can compare with.

Ra’s returns the kiss. He slides his hands up Tim’s thighs and back under his skirt to grope his ass. Tim tangles their tongues as he rocks back into those strong hands. Should he ride Ra’s like this? Boots and dress still on with the skirt pushed up over his hips? Ugh, he feels like such a slut. Good thing Ra’s cant see him blushing. 

Tim turns his head to the side to catch his breath, making a soft sound when Ra’s latches onto his neck instead. “N-No marks,” he insists. 

“What dress will you wear tomorrow?”

Tim hasn’t planned that far ahead. “I… don’t know.”

Ra’s gently nips the skin. “I’ll purchase something that will cover your neck.” He bunches the dress up Tim’s chest, lifting his head to study the bared skin. “Arms up.”

Tim extends his arms so Ra’s can remove the dress. Kon is the only one who’s ever stripped him out of his girl disguise before. It’d been awkward at first. It’s definitely uncomfortable now that he’s only wearing boots and a black lace push-up bra to pretend he has boobs.

“Artful,” Ra’s murmurs. He trails his finger over the skin above the bra cups. “I’m impressed that you’ve become such a master of disguise over the years.” 

Tim ducks his head to conceal his embarrassment. Ra’s, the bastard, won’t cooperate. He turns Tim’s chin up to meet his eyes again. “You have nothing to hide from me, Beloved. You are a beautiful man who can also make a beautiful woman. I would’ve made you my wife if you were a woman.” He kisses Tim again, much to his relief since he has no idea how to respond to that. Best to just lose himself in the moment. Tim unhooks the bra, shoving it and the dress off the bed. They make out until Tim is once again pulling away to catch his breath. Holding his waist, Ra’s presses him down onto the bedding. He trails kisses from Tim’s lips, down his neck, and over his collarbones. Tim flushes scarlet as he looks at his ankles crossed behind Ra’s’ back. Fuck. He looks absolutely _erotic_ only wearing boots. 

Heels dig into Ra’s’ back when he bites down hard on Tim’s collarbone. “N-No marks!” Tim repeats. It’s embarrassing that his voice is already this breathy. He needs to get laid more often. 

Ra’s runs his tongue over the bitten skin. “If you permit me to leave my marks upon your gorgeous body, I will gladly purchase a dress that covers your collarbones.”

Cheeks burning, Tim hits his shoulder. He remembers the last time Ra’s visited. He’d gotten so carried away that Tim had to wear scarves and high-collared shirts for a week. “F-Fine. You have to donate to the Harbor Cleanup Fund too.” 

Tim shivers under him when Ra’s pinches his nipples. “I will arrange it tomorrow,” Ra’s vows against his collarbone. He bites down again, sucking the abused skin into his mouth as he continues to tease Tim’s sensitive nipples with little tugs and pinches. Ra’s rocks his clothed body down on Tim’s bare one, drawing a needy little whine from his throat. Ra’s knows his body so well he can work him up with ease without even touching his cock. Ra’s grinds their hips together as he bites and kisses across the expanse of Tim’s collarbones. Tim shivers again, holding Ra’s tighter with his legs. He whines again at the triple threat of pinch, bite, and grind. This would feel even better if Ra’s was inside him. 

“Come up here and kiss me,” Tim orders. He gives Ra’s’ hair an insistent yank. 

Ra’s smiles against his thoroughly abused collarbone. “With pleasure.” He gives each nipple another sharp pinch before kissing back up Tim’s body to capture his lips. Ra’s plucks Tim’s hands from his hair and pins them to the pillow at either side of his head. Tim moans into the kiss when Ra’s rolls his clothed hips down on him again. Ra’s slides his tongue into Tim’s mouth as he continues to rock against him. They’re both getting hard now. Tim tangles their tongues, the rub of fabric against his skin practically tortuous. He wants to _feel_ Ra’s above him, inside him. 

Tim grips the hands pinning his as he rips his mouth free. He throws his head back, panting softly. So much for not giving in first. Ra’s gleefully takes advantage of his bared throat to kiss and bite down it. Licking his lips, Tim uncrosses his ankles. He brings one leg between their bodies, planting his foot against Ra’s’ chest and forcefully shoving him back. “No more touching until you strip,” he insists. He belies his confidence with another blush. Tim really hasn’t given much thought to his own seductive appeal until looking at his booted leg against Ra’s’ chest. Ra’s wants him to ride him wearing green and gold boots? Hell yeah. Tim could recreate the whole Kama Sutra in the boots.

Ra’s laughs softly. “We have a bargain, Detective.” He sits back on his heels. He curls his hand around Tim’s ankle, briefly massaging his calf before lowering the boot to his lap. Tim sits up on his elbows as he watches Ra’s unbutton the dress shirt. It’s tossed aside with the same lack of care Tim gave his own clothes. 

Tim spreads his legs to either side of Ra’s’ thighs. “I, uh, should’ve taken my makeup off,” he blurts. “You’re wearing some of my lipstick.” It’s the shade Steph fondly calls “red whore lipstick” too. 

Ra’s touches his mouth. He draws his hand back, examining the red. “I hardly care. Men have worn makeup for centuries and will continue to do so. Besides, the color comes from kissing your enchanting lips.”

Tim ducks his head as he finds himself blushing again. This would be easier if they were just fucking. It’s so much more to Ra’s. He calls him Beloved, showers Tim with such genuine compliments he doesn’t know what to do, and offers him the world if Tim will only be with him. “Um, if it doesn’t bother you… I’ll leave it on. For now.”

Ra’s steps off the bed to remove his pants. Tim swallows at the sound of fabric hitting the floor. He raises his head when the bed dips beneath Ra’s’ weight again. Naked, the older man slides between his legs. He cups Tim’s face as he kisses him hungrily. Tim knots his fingers in salt and pepper hair, returning the kiss with the same intensity. Ra’s guides Tim’s thighs around his hips again and starts to push him down. 

Tim stops him with a hand to his chest. “No.” He falls back against the pillows with a playful smile. “Put my legs over your shoulders.” 

“With pleasure.” Ra’s grasps Tim’s left leg under the knee and guides it over his shoulder. Then does the same with the right. It’s a familiar stretch and a fucking fantastic sex position. One of his favorites. He loves the angle, how deep Ra’s (or Kon) can get inside him. How amazing it feels to have his thighs kissed and bitten while a lover thrusts into him. As if reading his mind, Ra’s turns his head to kiss the inside of Tim’s thigh. He grips his hips, guiding him up. “When did you last take a lover to bed?”

That can be a deadly question. At least Tim won’t have to lie this time. He hasn’t gotten any in the three weeks since Ra’s fucked him over his kitchen table. “Er, the last time you were here. I’ve been busy,” he mumbles. Too busy to think about getting laid. 

Ra’s hums in approval against his thigh. “I’m honored.”

Tim gropes for the bedside drawer. He pulls it open and fumbles for the lube. No condoms for Ra’s since he hates them. He doesn’t carry diseases, they’re both men, and the condom would only be for cleanup purposes anyway. It used to annoy Tim, but he doesn’t care anymore. This way he can truly _feel_ Ra’s in him.

He shivers when Ra’s bites down. The dress Ra’s buys better be long enough to cover his thighs. They’ll be thoroughly bitten after this. Tim could stop him, tell him no. But he won’t. Tim _wants_ Ra’s to mark up his thighs. To lie between them, kissing Tim as he caresses the hickeys he’s left on him. Ugh. What’s wrong with him? 

Ra’s continues to torment the same patch of skin. “Will you complain about the state of your thighs, Beloved?”

Flustered, Tim pushes the lube at him. “I won’t if you make me that incredible shakshuka for breakfast.” 

Ra’s chuckles. “We have a deal.” One more nip and he draws back to admire his handiwork. “Truly, Timothy, you are enchanting.” 

Tim swallows in anticipation when Ra’s uncaps the lube and slicks his fingers. Even if Ra’s fucked him the night before, he likes to finger Tim before taking him again. Tim thinks he does it to make him squirm. Given it’s been three weeks though, Tim could probably use it. Ra’s is well endowed. Tim still recalls the discomfort of giving his virginity to Ra’s five years ago. Something he often regrets. 

Tim sighs softly (no, he will _not_ admit it’s in relief) when the first finger slides into him up to the base. Ra’s resumes biting and kissing his left thigh while the finger thrusts in and out of him. “More,” Tim groans with more urgency than he’d like. He rocks his hips down, eyes fluttering shut with a low moan. “Mm… you know… I can take more.”

“I do,” Ra’s murmurs. He inserts the second finger. Ra’s ceases the assault on Tim’s thigh to deliver the same treatment to his right. The little nips get harder as the thrusts get deeper. Ra’s bites down hard on a patch of skin as clever fingers probe his prostate.

Tim’s hips buck. “Fuck,” he gasps, reflexively pressing his legs to Ra’s’ back. 

“With pleasure,” Ra’s says.

Scowling, Tim hits his arm. He’s about to retort, the words snatched by another moan when Ra’s thrusts his fingers back into his prostate. Ra’s massages the bundle of nerves as he bites and kisses down the length of Tim’s right thigh. Groaning, Tim trembles under him. Pleasure is engulfing his body. His hips are rocking down almost frantically, cock scraping against Ra’s’ abs. Sometimes Ra’s teases him. He fingers Tim without a care for his own need, only stopping when Tim begs or orders Ra’s to fuck him properly. Tim tries not to crack first. He’s never succeeded, but he still tries. 

“Mm, Ra’s,” Tim moans. He licks his lips as Ra’s mouths at his thigh. He could touch his cock, tease him in return, but Tim knows he’d get his hands pinned over his head in rebuke. While Ra’s fingers him into a writhing, pleading mess. Tim can feel himself nearing that point as he grinds onto talented fingers. How much longer can he hold out? Tim gazes up at Ra’s, biting his lip to hold back the words.

Then the bastard ups his game. His free hand wraps around Tim’s cock, lazily stroking him as he continues the prostate massage. Tim bucks his hips with a loud whine. “Ra’s! Come on, fuck me,” he pleads.

“Aren’t I already?” Ra’s murmurs, biting down hard on his thigh again.

Tim kicks his leg against Ra’s’ back. He fists one hand in his hair and pulls him off his thigh so they can look each other in the eye. Tim must look wrecked right now. Face flushed, hair mussed, lipstick smudged. _“Please give me your cock,”_ he says in Arabic. It’s embarrassing he sounds so needy. So desperate for this man to bone him. What happened to Ra’s being the enemy?!

Ra’s smiles. “Ah, Timothy, I would take immense pleasure in doing so every night.” 

“I k-know you… mm... would,” Tim groans. He sighs at the sudden emptiness when Ra’s withdraws his fingers. It’s an action he can’t help even though that empty feeling never lasts for long. 

Ra’s uncaps the lube and squeezes it out onto his hand. Listening to Tim moan and feeling him squirm under him have worked him to full hardness. Contrary to what one might think, Ra’s’ advanced age has done nothing to undermine his libido. In fact it’s rather the opposite. He’s never satisfied with taking Tim just once. Ra’s’ visits always end with Tim exhausted and thoroughly fucked. And loving every second of it. 

Strong hands grasp his hips again. “So beautiful,” Ra’s praises him. “So eager for me.” He thrusts into Tim in one, long glide. “Perfection,” Ra’s breathes once he’s fully sheathed inside him. 

Tim’s eyes close with a loud moan. It shouldn’t feel this amazing, this mind-blowing to be the lover of the Demon’s Head. It does though. Ra’s knows Tim’s body _intimately_. He’s only improved on his ability to fuck him senseless in the years they’ve been falling into bed together. Or other flat surfaces. 

Tim slides his hands up Ra’s’ arms to grasp his biceps. He needs something to hold onto. Tim opens his eyes again to gaze up at Ra’s. “Fuck me,” he says breathily.

Ra’s pulls back until only the head of his cock is inside Tim. Hips rock forward, filling Tim once again. He starts out thrusting slow. So slow Tim’s close to snapping at him. Each glide back into his body fills him so deeply and has his toes curling from pleasure in the boots that it keeps his complaints at bay. For now. “You are a vision, Timothy.” He holds the top of Tim’s calves as he pulls out again. Ra’s snaps his hips forward, leaning over Tim and guiding his knees to his chest so he’s folded in half like some human pretzel. The angle has Tim groaning loudly.

“Mm… Ra’s…” Tim pulls him down to kiss him. He can’t say something stupid or moan whorishly while his mouth is busy. Ra’s is always more than happy to kiss him senseless. Tim rolls his hips down to meet each thrust. Ra’s steals Tim’s breath away with heated kisses as their bodies rock together. Tim moans into Ra’s’ mouth, nails digging half moons into his arms. A nagging voice reminds him they shouldn’t be doing this. That Tim shouldn’t enjoy it so much. It’s a problem he has whenever Ra’s makes his vision white out from pleasure. 

Ra’s fists his hand in Tim’s hair to guide his head back. He catches his breath against Tim’s throat before biting and kissing his neck. One bite is alarmingly high up his throat. Tim is about to scold him, only to be thoroughly distracted as the next thrust hits his prostate dead on.

“Fuck, Ra’s, yes,” Tim babbles. It’s not possible to feel him any more than he can now, but it never stops Tim from trying. “Mm… m-more!” He trembles under him, heels pressing harder into his back. He knows he should be embarrassed for clinging to Ra’s so desperately. 

Ra’s nips right under his jawline. “Anything for you, dear Timothy.” 

Again Tim shivers. Sometimes Ra’s speaks to him so lovingly. Often when thrusting straight into his prostate. Tim is all but clawing at him now, so overwhelmed by pleasure. “Ra’s… mm… t-touch me. Need.”

Ra’s murmurs praises against his neck in Arabic as he pushes his hand between their bodies. He wraps it around Tim’s cock, making his breath hitch. Tim clenches around him with a loud moan. “Timothy,” Ra’s breathes. “So beautiful when you sing for me.” He claims Tim’s lips in another heated kiss.

Tim returns the kiss as best as he can. He can’t even think about how his feet hurt earlier. All he feels is euphoria as Ra’s rocks into him. He rolls his hips down to meet each thrust, tightening around Ra’s and making him groan into the kiss.

Ra’s breaks it first. “Come undone for me, Beloved.” He rolls a nipple between his fingers as he continues to pump Tim’s cock in time with his thrusts. “Let me hear you shout my name to these walls.”

“Ah… Ra’s!” Tim gasps. He tosses his head back onto the pillows again. His eyes close as his hands return to Ra’s’ hair. He can feel his orgasm building with each thrust, each stroke. He knows Ra’s can too. Ra’s memorized his body, its tells, and how to fuck him absolutely senseless. Another shiver runs through Tim’s body as he rolls his hips down to meet the next hard thrust. He’s _this_ close. “Mm… Ra’s… s-so close,” he stutters. 

Ra’s grinds his hips down on him. “Let go,” he murmurs. He bites down on Tim’s collarbone as he starts to pump his cock faster. He slides out, hips snapping forward to fill Tim so deeply again and make his toes curl.

Tim’s back arches. Still clinging to him, he clenches hard around Ra’s as pleasure shoots through his entire body. “Ra’s!” Tim’s vision whites out as his orgasm hits. He slumps bonelessly against the bed, moaning and panting softly as Ra’s works him through the orgasm. 

“So beautiful,” Ra’s praises in a strained voice. He’s barely thrusting now. Just slowly rocking against Tim’s prostate without really pulling out. Ra’s always cares more for Tim’s pleasure than his own. Sometimes this is too much, too overwhelming after an orgasm. Right now it feels incredible. 

Tim rocks with him, clenching around him again to coax Ra’s towards his own orgasm. “Your turn,” he whispers. 

“Ahh, Timothy!” Ra’s snaps his hips forward and comes deep inside him. Squeezing Tim’s hips, he rests his full weight on Tim’s smaller frame. Ra’s continues to move his hips in slow, aborted motions as he buries his face in Tim’s neck.

Breathless, Tim slowly pulls his legs off of Ra’s’ shoulders to fall to either side of his thighs. He strokes Ra’s’ hair as the older man alternates between kissing and catching his breath against his throat. It doesn’t surprise him when he recovers enough to bite again. Rather than complain, Tim loops his arms around Ra’s’ neck. “Come up here and kiss me again.” He won’t admit it, but he enjoys these sweet, after sex moments with Ra’s. He raises his legs to wrap around Ra’s’ hips again as their mouths slot together. He shivers as fingers trail up his bitten inner thighs. This is what he wanted earlier. Ra’s between his legs, kissing him as he strokes his thighs. It does feel fantastic. There is one concern though.

Tim breaks the kiss, pushing Ra’s out to arms length. He can’t soak in the afterglow forever. “Answer me truthfully.”

Ra’s takes his hands and lowers himself onto Tim’s chest again. He kisses Tim’s hand. “I don’t lie to you.”

“...Does my neck look like I was mauled by Dracula?”

Ra’s smirks and tips Tim’s head back to admire his handiwork. “My apologies, Detective. I got carried away with your beautiful neck.” 

Tim sighs. “I’ll need my highest collared shirt for the conference then.” 

Ra’s smirks. “I would apologize, but that would be a lie.” He silences Tim’s reply with another kiss. Tim decides to drop the subject - for now. Ra’s licks his way back into Tim’s mouth to tangle their tongues as he caresses his thighs, abs, and up to his chest. Tim’s hips jerk involuntarily as Ra’s tweaks his nipples. So he wants to tease? Fine. Two can play that game. Tim waits for the next pinch and clenches around him.

“Ah, Timothy,” Ra’s murmurs as he breaks the kiss. “I could easily grow hard inside you again.” 

Tim licks kiss swollen lips. “You’ve done it before.” 

Ra’s rolls his nipples between his fingers again then surprises him by pulling out. Tim finds himself holding him tighter with his legs to make up for the sudden emptiness. “That will have to wait until later.” He runs his thumb over Tim’s lips again. “Enchanting as you are with makeup, I’m ready to see your true beauty.” 

Tim gives him a suspicious look. “Are you just saying that so you can fuck me in the shower?”

“Would you be opposed?”

“...No.”

Ra’s laughs softly. “I thought so. You protest, you struggle with your morals, but you always enjoy our time together.”

“I do,” Tim whispers, ashamed of his own weakness. 

Ra’s cleans both of them up, discarding the tissues. “Now to see my beautiful detective’s true face.” He sits up, Tim still wrapped around him. Ra’s cups his ass to support him as he carries him into the bathroom. He sets him down on the edge of the sink. “I have given little thought to Wonder Woman’s attire until now. How did you come to own such boots?”

Tim glances down. “I, um, lost a bet with Kon and had to dress as Wonder Woman for Halloween last year.”

Ra’s turns his chin up. “The bathing suit?”

“The strapless armor top and skirt.” Tim smirks at Ra’s. “Behave yourself at the conference and I’ll wear it for you. Accessories and all.” 

Ra’s’ eyes practically smolder as he looks him up and down. “We have a bargain, Detective. I will have a pair of these boots commissioned in green and gold. I would very much like to have you ride me while wearing them.” He bends down to kiss the skin above the boots.

Tim swallows as he pictures it. Fuck. Now he wants it too. “You always want me in your colors.” 

Ra’s kisses up his right thigh. “I do,” he murmurs, nipping at the skin. Strong hands return to squeeze his ass as he trails kisses up Tim’s chest again. Tim shivers as teeth graze his nipple. “You are enchanting in green and gold.” 

Tim closes his eyes, rocking back into his hands once Ra’s reaches his lips. The kiss, while slow, is both intense and full of promise for the rest of the night to come. He loops his arms around Ra’s’ neck again as the kiss grows more heated. He turns his head to the side once he needs to catch his breath. “I thought you wanted me to take off my makeup.”

“I do.” 

Tim pushes him back with a boot to the chest. He won’t be able to look at Wonder Woman without blushing ever again, but damn if he doesn’t feel sexy and powerful wearing these boots and taking some control of the situation. “When you’re done groping me, toner and makeup wipes are in the top drawer.”

Ra’s raises an eyebrow. He gives Tim’s ass one final squeeze before opening the drawer. He takes out a bottle of toner (Steph insisted upon it) and a package of makeup removing wipes. “Close your eyes.”

Tim obeys. He keeps his thighs resting at Ra’s’ hips while Ra’s cleans foundation and eye makeup from his face. “I hope you don’t expect me to shower while wearing these boots.”

“Not at all, Detective,” Ra’s laughs. “You can open your eyes again.” He discards the makeup wipe. “Now for your boots.” Ra’s guides Tim’s left leg onto his shoulder. He slowly pulls the boot off, massaging Tim’s calf muscles before repeating the process with his right leg. “Wrap your legs around me again.”

Tim slides his hand into Ra’s’ hair as he obeys. Ra’s carries him to the shower. He turns on the water, waiting for the desired temperature before stepping beneath the spray. Tim swallows as his back connects with the cool tile. He turns his face up to the water, realizing his mistake when Ra’s bites his exposed neck again. “No more neck biting, Dracula,” he gripes. Tim tugs Ra’s’ hair in rebuke. “You can bite my thighs and collarbones all you want, but leave my neck alone.” He shivers, reconsidering as Ra’s mouths over his Adam’s apple. “...The top half. I can cover the bottom half.” 

Ra’s hums against his skin. “I accept your terms.” He bites down hard on Tim’s collarbone and rocks their hips together. “Would you prefer to bathe first?” 

Tim’s breath catches. Neither of them are hard yet. “I think that’s in order for round two to happen.” He rolls his hips down. “I can get the smell of the club and the city off my skin.” 

Later, they lie in bed together. Tim on his side with an arm and a leg thrown over Ra’s and his head pillowed on his chest. He doubts he could get up even if an emergency happened. He’s exhausted from the day. Wayne Enterprises, the investigation, coming home to be thoroughly fucked in his bed and shower before slowly riding Ra’s on the couch. He doesn’t dare look at the state of his neck and collarbones. 

“Rest, Beloved,” Ra’s murmurs as he strokes his hair. “You have a busy day tomorrow.”

Tim yawns. “Mm, yes. It’ll be just like today. Very… filling.” 

Ra’s laughs softly. “Your days would always be _filling_ if you would stop fighting with yourself.” He presses Tim closer. “Accept a relationship with me. I will move to Gotham to be with you if you insist upon staying in this city.”

Tim mentally kicks himself. He raises his head from Ra’s’ chest to look at him. “Ra’s, we’ve had this conversation repeatedly. You’re a villain. I’m a hero. I… I shouldn’t even be sleeping with you, let alone thinking of dating you.”

Ra’s guides Tim’s head back onto his chest and resumes stroking his hair. “So you’ve said for these three years. Tell me, Timothy, how is a relationship so different from accepting my cock? For all your qualms, you certainly don’t stop me.”

Tim blushes. He’s right of course. “Ra’s, please. I’m tired. Let’s talk about this tomorrow.” It’s a pathetic excuse. Ra’s knows it too, but doesn’t push him. 

“Very well.” He loops his arm around Tim’s waist to hold him against him. His hand moves to cup Tim’s ass while fingers continue combing through his hair. 

Tim shifts against him. “So grabby.”

Ra’s squeezes his ass. “Would you like me to move my hand?”

“...No.”

Tim doesn’t need to see Ra’s’ expression to know he’s smug. Ra’s pats his ass before cupping it again. “Sleep, Timothy. We will continue our activities tomorrow.” 

Tim exhales softly and closes his eyes. Ra’s is right. He needs to be well-rested for tomorrow. He relaxes against him, soon drifting off into sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I could easily write more with this universe. Please comment and request more if you're interested in reading further installments.
> 
> Edit: I've made this a series and WILL be writing more.


End file.
